Wizard Beard
Wizard Beard was an Antweight robot from Alberta, Canada that competed from 2007 to 2015. It was a four-wheeled, yellow, white, and black, box-shaped robot armed with a 360 degree lifting scoop. It performed poorly in competition, losing ten out of its seventeen fights. Despite this it never failed to reach the quarterfinals, and only failed to reach the semifinals on one occasion. Robot History Kilobots X Wizard Beard's first opponent in Kilobots X was Hoser'd: Reloaded. This fight started with Hoser'd spinning up, and delivering several devastating hits to Wizard Beard, bending the lifting arm. Wizard beard then drove under Hoser'd which flips itself, and bounces around the arena. Still out of control Hoser'd bounces towards Wizard Beard, and delivered a hit to it, flipping it, and nearly knocking it out. Wizards Beard self righted, and Hoser'd followed suit, however while bouncing around Hoser'd broke a drive servo. This allowed Wizard Beard to easily shove Hoser'd out the drop-off zone for the KO. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages?msg=323.0 This win put Wizard Beard into the quarterfinals where it faced Perpetual Motion. This fight started with Perpetual Motion being flipped on its side by Wizard Beard. Wizard Beard then tried to completely topple Perpetual Motion, this however backfired, and Wizard Beard righted Perpetual Motion instead. Perpetual Motion then shoved Wizard Beard around a bit before the later managed to finally flip Perpetual Motion. Unable to self-right, Perpetual Motion was then counted out, giving Wizard Beard the win by KO. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages?msg=323.0 This put Wizard Beard in the semifinals where it faced MicroRat. Wizard Beard lost this match by a judges decision, and was now in the loser's bracket finals where it faced Glitch 2. This match started with Wizard Beard attempting to flip Glitch, it was unsuccessful however, and then attempted a clamp. However Glitch kept getting away, unfortunately for Glitch 2, it then drove out the push-out zone, giving Wizard Beard the win by KO. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages?msg=323.0 Wizard Beard then faced MicroRat again in the finals, once again it lost via a judges decision, and was declared the Antweight runner-up. It then entered the rumble where it faced Glitch 2, Mighty Mouse, Fender Bender, and KitBot. It started the rumble well, flipping Glitch, Mighty Mouse, and Fender Bender, however it got stuck on a floor magnet, and was immobilized. As a result it ultimately lost the rumble to KitBot. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages?msg=323.0 WBX-4 Wizard Beard's first match was against KitBot. This match started with Wizard Beard controlling KitBot, flipping it upside-down, and against the wall. Wizard Beard then went in to attempt to flip KitBot OOtA, this however failed, and righted KitBot which then delivered an attack that shut off Wizard Beard's power switch, immobilizing it. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages/?msg=102.268 This put Wizard Beard in the loser's bracket where it faced Iron Lotus. As soon as this match started, Wizard Beard was having reciever issues. This allowed Iron Lotus to dominate the match, and Wizard Beard was unable to do anything in return. When time ran out the judges voted in favor of Iron Lotus, meaning that Wizard Beard was eliminated from the competition. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages/?msg=102.268 Kilobots XI Due to a lack of entries Wizard Beard was already in the quarterfinals by its first fight where it faced newcomers, Stinkoman K. As soon as this fight started it became quite clear that Stinkoman K's drum wasn't effective on Wizard Beard. Which then proceeded to shove Stinkoman K all over the arena, when time ran out Wizard Beard won on a unanimous judges decision. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages/?msg=102.310 Wizard Beard then faced KitBot. This match consisted of KitBot completely dominating Wizard Beard, shoving it all over the place. At one point Wizard Beard was able to get under KitBot, however it was unable to do anything with this. Eventually time ran out, and Wizard Beard lost a unanimous judges decision. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages/?msg=102.310 Wizard Beard then faced D+. D+ started this match having radio issues, and was barely working. Wizard Beard showed no mercy, first flipping D+, then shoving it out of the drop-off zone for the KO.http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages/?msg=102.310 This win put Wizard Beard in the semifinals where it faced Glitch 2. This match started with both robots being evenly matched. Wizard Beard then clamped down on Glitch 2, and attempted to shove it out of the drop-off zone. However this backfired, and both robots went off at the same time. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages/?msg=102.310 The judges could not decide who went out the drop-off zone first, and declared the match a draw, so the robots faced each other again. This time Glitch 2 won by a judges decision, meaning that Wizard Beard was eliminated from the competition in fourth place. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages/?msg=102.310 Wizard Beard then participated in the Antweight rumble against KitBot, Short Circuit, and Shooter McGavin. Wizard beard did well here, starting the rumble by first flipping KitBot, followed shortly by Short Circuit. It then got a few lifts in on Shooter McGavin, however despite dominating the rumble, once time ran out the judges gave the win to KitBot.http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages/?msg=102.310 Kilobots XIII Due to a lack of entries Wizard Beard's first match in Kilobots XIII was in the quarterfinals where it faced Metroid. This match started with Metroid spinning up to speed, and delivering a blow that ripped a piece off of Wizard Beard, and nearly sent it to the ceiling. Metroid then attacked again, this time sending Wizard Beard flying out the arena in a total time of ten seconds. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipezmQiM4ts, http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages/?msg=102.335 Wizard Beard was then scheduled to fight D+. However D+ had technical issues, and was forced to forfeit, this put Wizard beard through to the semifinals where it faced Firefly. It lost by KO, and was eliminated from the competition in fourth place. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages/?msg=102.335 Kilobots XXXI For Kilobots XXXI, Wizard Beard was completely redesigned to be a white, four-wheeled, box-shaped robot with an electric flipping arm. Its first ever opponent with this new design was Drumroll Please!. This match consisted of both robots having mobility issues. Eventually Wizard Beard impacted the arena spinner, and flipped onto its back, and was immobilized. This put it in the loser's bracket where it faced Great Scott!. This match started with Great Scott! spinning up, Wizard Beard then drove over to it, and nudged it against the wall, stopping the spinner. Wizard Beard then shoved Great Scott around for a while, attempting, and failing to flip it before finally shoving it over to the floor spinner, which ripped Great Scott's walking mechanism apart, and it tapped out. This put Wizard Beard through to the quarterfinals where it faced Drumroll Please, yet again. This fight started with Drumroll Please spinning up, Wizard Beard got behind it, and attempted to flip it, however this failed, and wizard Beard backed away. Wizard Beard then got under Drumroll Please again, and attempted another flip, this time it was successful, and Drumroll Please was now on its back, unable to self-right. Wizard Beard took advantage of this, and shoved Drumroll Please out the drop-off zone for the KO. This put Wizard Beard through to the loser's bracket finals where it faced Mark Who Works At Arby's. This fight started with Mark spinning up, and ripping a piece off of Wizard Beard, which started having drive issues due to the damage. Wizard Beard nearly drove out the drop-off zone as a result of these issues, but recovered. However Mark then delivered another blow causing Wizard Beard to stop moving completely, and it was counted out. This meant that Wizard Beard was eliminated from the competition in third place. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 12 *Draws: 1 References Category:Third Place winners Category:4th Place winners Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:War Bots Xtreme Competitors Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Runners Up Category:Quarter Finalists Category:Semi-Finalists Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:Robots that drew Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Competitors Category:Antweight Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena